The invention applies to a hanging-stage resembling a hoisting-cage, especially designed for workers on tower roofs, pylons and the like. It is equipped with a supporting device preferably designed as a seat for one person which can be raised and lowered along a single rope. The seat is by preference suspended from the tower and is consequently free to swing.
Working on building walls without having recourse to a scaffold is achieved by a large number of cradles which can be shifted along the walls both horizontally and vertically. Such cradles are usually supported by a rope running up and down a guide rail temporarily set up on the wall of the building (say) or fixed to it. It is also well-known that cradles of this kind must be equipped with winches to raise and lower them. However, the winches needed in these cases are of considerable weight and call for a high lifting capacity of the mounting support. Besides, they take up much space and thus make the cradle smaller in size.
Another method is to suspend the cradle from fixed holders or hooks. To cite an example, the German Patent Specification No. 106 740 describes a scaffold support propped against the wall. Rings attached to this support hold the scaffolding by means of pulley blocks.
At least two ropes and two hooks are required to suspend or shift these cradles. They are difficult to assemble and of no use for carrying out repair works on the roofs of towers and steeples.
It is common knowledge that pulley blocks or winches can be fixed to a chain, the latter usually being kept taut between two clamps.
Such appliances are hardly suitable for works on the generally narrow and steep tower roofs, or on pylons and chimneys. Proposals were made as to attach cradles to the pole of the spire helm but this proved little satisfactory regarding the workman's mobility. Moreover, tying the cradle to the spire and detaching it after the operation often raised insurmountable problems.
The AT-PS No. 330 436 specifies a seat suspended from a single rope and tied to a tower, and which is free to swing. The workman can pull himself up along the tower and swing freely around it with both hands free to work. This contrivance is particularly well-suited for the roofing of towers and all operations which keep the workman suspended at the same level for a prolonged period of time.
The invention aims at creating a hanging stage resembling a hoisting-cage of the above-mentioned kind. Its improvement when compared with the cradle described above is due to the fact that it can be raised and lowered quickly and without any difficulty.